Yoken
Yoken '''is a Mage that showed up during the craft fair in Fyr'stcercle. He currently works at the Sacrarium as a manager and Atelier as an employee. Personality Personality Upon first meeting Yoken, one might find him as a little bit defenseful, even around kind words. Quick to put up a shield and fend other's off with his words, he is extremely passive aggressive to a key. Upon first meeting Yoken, one would be really quick to notice his hostility and irritance towards them. Acting upon a defensive barrier to ward off those he doesn't think he can trust or get along with, he speaks harshly and acts almost impulsively as if to try and demote someone. Yoken choses to be an introvert on his own will, and not due to self-esteem issues, simply because it's an easier and safer way to live. Irribility that leads to a passive aggressive nature (even to kind words and gestures) is common as well, but beyond the protective barrier he holds strong and past the intimidation of a large frame and seemingly cold eyes, Yoken is a very kind, and loyal friend. Only cold and seemingly hostile to keep himself from getting hurt, once broken past that barrier, he will start to open up with a more kind demeanor, although keeps himself a little at bay with slight disinterest if still weary. Yoken is very perceptive towards people's behaviours and interest, along with the things that surround him in the world. Extremely curious, although never one to pry if not warranted, he's always eager to try and figure things out, even to get to the point to frustrate him while trying to do so. If he learns someone has an interest for something, he will sometimes go out of his way to bring whatever it is to that person, because even despite the hard exterior, he's soft beneath his shell. Once Yoken fully opens up to someone, he tries his best to limit his hostility, even to the point of apologising to someone even if he did not do anything wrong. Welcoming with open arms to people, if the facts seem correct enough and hold some logic, he's easy to fool because Yoken is easily guillable. But beyond all that is his incredible sense of loyalty he holds to those dear. Willing to part with things, even with pieces of himself to help out someone he holds enough care for, his loyalty is usually undying and unwavering unless triggered otherwise. Bearing others with gifts is common, as he's not entirely certain on how to show appreciation with words alone (since although he speaks smoothly, he's also terrible with words and has a poisonous tongue even with some people he cares for), he likes to see the smile on other's faces as it cheers him up as well. Mostly inwardly, Yoken is very scared and easily hurt by words and actions. More negative than he is positive, in most occasions, he bares very little confidence in himself, even with the words he speaks. Trying to build mountains out of mole hills, he's smart enough to know he can't do most things, but in a slight optimistic view: there is always a zero percent chance something will work if you don't try. Independant until he finds someone he can trust fully, he's a good guy, until someone, or himself gets on his badside. Appearance Normal Appearance Tall and wide built--Yoken more looks like someone who was built for fighting, rather than the boy he is. Taking runs and working out his arms is never something unfamiliar to him, and is usually what he does either early in the morning or late at night. Despite he's well built, he's rather thin around the waist and wider at the shoulders than one would expect, seeing as how his shirts are usually loose on his body. Yoken wears anything he deems as "comfortable" which usually includes jeans or pants and a t-shirt, with another shirt over it. Hardly, does he wear long sleeved shirts unless it's too cold out for him, and the neckline is usually a bit lower than the average, which usually shows his collarbone. Layered clothes, regardless is preferred and he'd rather go without a jacket or sweater if possible. Surprisingly, despite his frame, Yoken doesn't like to walk around with his shirts off like some guys, and this is now mostly due to the two large semi-vertical scars across his torso. Recently due to helping someone extremely close to him, he lost his left hand. Eyes that are mismatched, one is pinkish while the other is a dull grey-green in color with a dark gray iris. He has 'sanpaku' eyes which literally translates to 'three whites'. The irises are small and beaded, despite relatively larger eyes. Layered, spiky reddish-brown locks swept to the left, he's infamous (thank aelia) for the two hair tails he has that drape across his front torso. His hair has gotten relatively long in the back since he's been in Fyr'stcercle. He also has strange pinkish markings running down his arms and on his torso that look like stitch marks--why they are there, he’s uncertain. Mage Form Appearance In mage form, Yoken takes quite a few noticeable changes due to being a forbidden type. This hair grows overall longer, shielding his left eye a bit from the world, and turns a dark green in color. This is usually kept hidden in the hood of a tattered and sleeveless red jacket, held closed by a long dark-grey, and scaled belt that ties up in the back. He wears grey pants with a pair of somewhat combat boots so that he has a little more stability in his step and kick. Two red horns grow from the hairline of his head and appear to have grown in separate layers. His right eye is now a bright red as well with a black sclera, whereas the seven eyes on each arm (six on left) are black sclera with bright blue irises. He also has a few on his torso, and they all follow along the strange marks on his body. Forearms also grow considerably in length and width for an extra pack in his punch. Sometimes while in this form, Yoken can't help but to smile uncontrollably. Background Not much is known ic-ly by either himself or others. It's apparent that Yoken once had a younger brother and a point in his life where he was in the hospital, but not much more is known. Plot Clones herp Tessront derp Battle Information Stats : '''Level 4 Abilities Yoken is a melee-styled fighter who usually only uses his hands for fighting, occasionally his feet. Using claws to grapple, without his special he is purely close-contact fighting. ''突っ掛かる'' : Normal Ability--Tsukakaru: Speeds up to the enemy to drive claws into like a grab, works in with an additional swipe from his other hand. Two hits. 35% Chance of stun. ''地の怒り'' : Special Attack--Jiu no Ikari: By connecting a hit against the ground, user summons a series of earth spikes above the ground to impale target(s) in a radius of 3m. If hitting multiple targets due to AoE, damage will be 50% for intended target, and 50% distributed between others. Relationships *'BLERG :' stuff Trivia * His mage form clothes are the same colors and sequences as his normal form * He is highly intolerable to pain, and would rather avoid it, if at all possible * He owns a Gondoradora named Hime * Yoken is a busy body and actually prefers to do manual labor, rather than not. * He really enjoys cooking, and if someone is staying over he’s bound to offer them something to make and eat with them. He also really appreciates tea and enjoys working at the teahouse for all the flavors he can bring home * He can’t sew * Yoken is a heavy sleeper and will sleep for hours if not woken up by someone or by his dragon * He doesn’t like his mage form--or most people’s mage forms * Yoken is not his real name (: * Despite everyone thinks Yoken is just attracted to boys (haha), he’s actually rather indifferent on looks and such and goes more for personality and how well he can bond to that person. * On a side note, Yoken was not based off anything other than his name: 予見 which translates to foresight, foreknowledge and divination. * Sanpaku eyes have a superstition: if you have white visible at the bottom of your eyes, then look out — the world is out to get you. This condition, supposedly means that you’re in danger from the outside world. Character Art Designs horray